futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Androids (Falco)
If we fill our bodies up with technology and genetic enhancements are we still considered homo sapien? 2030s Biological BitCoins: Biological BitCoins are first deployed in small testing groups. It is a new way to think about money. The Perfect Baby: The perfect human is now available for retail. As DNA sequencing is perfected this technology was only available to the rich and famous. Now however, certain traits can be bought and implanted into your future child. You can pick and choose what your child will aspire to do. Give them, a smart mind, give them an outgoing personality, make them look exactly like the wife or the husband and order a whole bunch of other things. Right down to the color of their hair. A new class of humankind is born; the Android. Bionic Implants: The wearable industry becomes partially internal as crude devices placed on top of the body can enhance it with certain limitations. Your glasses can now magnify sight so that you can have 20/20 eagle-like vision. Devices like Google Glass and others throw up augmented reality all over the place. Robotic Bio Implantation Act: See the Robotic Bio Implantation Act Predicting Death: With wearable Technology comes the ability to predict death before it happens. Rising from the dead is no longer a miracle as back up nuro-processors connected to the brain via a memory database can rewind your life if sudden unexpected death were to occur. If you get shot doctors just need to press the rewind button and the brain will act as though it never happened because it didn’t. 2040s From the 2040s until the late 2060s genetics changed the world in a twenty year time period. These are just some of the advancements that will come in those decades. Genetic Software: Apple begins secret work on genetic software after the wearable industry becomes saturated with medical devices. Apple wants to take the industry to the next level and allow humans to download apps into their bodies. Pills are the first method of placing nanobot genetic software into the human body. Early testing reveals that this will be useful for detecting disease and memory enhancement for the old and simple minded. Enhanced Memory Applications: First only supplied to the old and dying, computers got internal as a new genetic software can enhance the brain to allow third party computer apps onto your brain sensors. Allowing you to instantly know the weather today, or remember to buy milk. Kind of like the old Apps from years ago. Memory Backup: Though, not strictly related to being an Android, I have included this topic here, because it is relevant to the advancement of Android-Kind. Since, Androids do not die, and humans most surely do. The memory backup was an early tool that was used to back up video files of a loved-one's memory shortly before they died. This allowed social networking sites such as Facebook to literally re-create a holographic image of the deceased allowing more time mourn and to speak to them. It works much the same way a computer backup works today. Which included an extraction process which linked the mind to memory reading software. As nanobots gathered trillions of bytes of data about that person's life, one's secrets were literally revealed after death! So you see how this could be technology pairing with human genetics taking us one step closer to immortality and being complete androids. Death and Dying: Death and dying are huge talking points as the process seemingly becomes irrelevant to modern day society. The Biological Exchange Network: Only Androids had access to the BEN, because there was no way to call yourself a purebred if you used it. Most purebreds did not want to learn this new currency so they gave up. However, the old world ways of currency still existed among their kind. Thumbers Thumbers were a black market terrorist group that routinely hacked into the early BEN and chopped off thumbs with knives or swords. They discovered an exploit in the system. It took a while for the Biological network to realize that you’re dead so before your death is registered your assets are basically free to anyone with a knife! Security procedures are underway. 2060s In the 2060s it became official that there were now three class of human beings living on Earth. The Purebreds, the Androids, and the AIs. Purebreds A purebred human is a classification of a human being that is still considered completely homo sapien. That is, a human that has not had any technological advancements done to their bodies. This included any genetic manipulation done with genetic software. Surgical procedures are not included. Purebreds are usually rich old world money types who spend their days relaxing in Virtual Reality. Androids if you were a baby that was created using genetic programming software, then you are considered an Android. Androids have much the same appearance as purebreds do. However, they are more enhanced in every way imaginable. These genetic enhancements include anything from something simple such as X-Ray vision to more complex enhancements like Super Strength. Androids supply their emotions to the human brain network, and they also use the biological monetary system. AIs/Robots Obviously AI Robots are not biologically identical to Androids or Purebreds, but some Androids are dangerously close to becoming AIs. AIs will end up controlling nearly all aspects of what humans currently call society. From politics and government to running your house and various corporations. AIs first get installed into large corporations, then they start to control the biological economy once that reaches a certain portion of the population and becomes the normal way to see money. Different AI personalities govern different parts of society and they all answer to one larger network. It is quite complex and nobody really knows where it begins and where it ends. Much like the internet of today. 2070s: Understanding the Brain The human brain is finally mapped and understood by the androids, thus curing many brain diseases and abnormalities. This technology also helps stop the aging process indefinitely! Pick Your Death: Dying is just another day and is now a new form of entertainment; just upload your brain onto the Brain Network and revert your age to 20 years younger and out pops yourself 20 years younger. Of course you would have to know your dying for this process to work however; nuro-firewalls have been added to the brain in order to alert the mind of an oncoming disease. You can pick and choose any number of old time diseases to experience for the fun of it. War Games: Wars are now games. The Androids like games and strategy that is how they decide everything from scientific innovation to war outcomes. Usually played between two androids, it is a much better system then old time politics. Humans have little political power. 2080s: An Android Religion? Despite banning religion nearly twenty years ago. The Androids create their own Tower of Babel. An elevator connected to nowhere? Rising into outer space equipped with high speed technology and an observation deck. Because of its lack of scientific application, many humans secretly believe that the Androids now have faith and believe in some type of higher power. Category:Falco Timeline 2090sCategory:Robotics Another Earth?!? The Androids have decided to create another planet and terraform it to fit human needs to deal with Earth's overpopulation. This planet will be called Utopia and it is the perfect planet and it looks 794.3 times more beautiful than Earth ever was. The Androids are now building homes and parks on this planet.